Seven Deadly Tatoos
by Orhunlar
Summary: Jaune was never a fighter, and he was ashamed of that. After passing the initiation he went to emerald forest to clear his head, he didn't expected to find a book. What Jaune didn't know was what types of secrets this book holds


Everyone has secrets, right? But what if this secret keeps eating you from inside and never let's you sleep at night? What should you do then? Jaune was feeling like this since he finished the initiation today, no one knew that he got in with cheating. Since he couldn't sleep, he decided that he would walk around at the forest a little bit. He was feeling wrong, like he shouldn't be here, probably because he didn't belong here. He just shrugged off and kept walking into the depts of the forest with his trustworthy Crocea Mors.

After half an hour or so, Jaune decided to go back to his dorm for some sleep. When he turned back, he saw something that wasn't there when he was wondering around, a tree. You would think it was a normal thing to see a tree in a forest but no, this tree was weird, it was a burned tree that is in the middle of a green forest. Jaune slowly approached the abomination of the forest and touched it. What happened after changed his life from its root.

The trees dry trunk opened and showed something inside of it; a dusty, old book. Jaune took the book and blew some air on its dusty cover. After the dust fly away he saw the full cover off the book. What was written in the cover was-

 **SEVEN DEADLY SİNS**

To say that Jaune was scared and anxious was an understatement. But no one can say that he wasn't curious. There was something in the book that called him in, that wanted him to read it. After looking at the book for some good five minutes he heard a crack. When he looked up, he saw that the burned tree was slowly crumbling to ashes. He was scared, but something keeped him there. He was too PRIDEFUL to run away. After the tree vanished from existence, jaune stood there, looking at the cinders of the gone tree for a minute. He shooked himself out of his trance and opened the first page of the book, there was a preamble. He started reading it.

" _Listen little knight_

 _There are only seven things a hero should fear_

 _First, beware Pride_

 _The emotion of selfishness_

 _Never let it control you_

 _Or you will fall like the rest_

 _Secondly, be aware of Envy_

 _Always cherish what you have_

 _Not curse what the others have_

 _Or you will lose what you had too_

 _Third one is Wrath_

 _Never let your anger get the control_

 _Nor take your anger out of someone_

 _Or the only thing you'll ever see will be red_

 _Fourth, avoid Sloth_

 _Never wait for something to came to you_

 _Always go follow them_

 _Or you will always have to rely on others_

 _Fifthly, stay away from Greed_

 _Only foolish ones wants more_

 _Never let their beauty control you_

 _Or you will be perished because of your blindness_

 _As for the six, Gluttony_

 _Never get more than you deserve_

 _This path will lead you to only thiveness_

 _Or you will be only seen as a beast_

 _For the seven, Lust_

 _Never devote yourself to something greatly_

 _Then you will be unaware of the things happening around you_

 _Or you will just die on your journey because of it_

 _Now, set of for your journey little knight_

 _Since you now know what you should be aware of"_

Jaune felt something while the words of wisdom sink in. This feeling was weird, it was just like it said him to leave, as quickly as possible. Jaune got his Crocea Mors and the mystery book, then quickly run to Beacon.

 **At Beacon**

When Jaune reached the Beacon, the curfew was nearly over, so he had no time to waste or he will be under the fury of Ms. Goodwitch. He quickly reached the dorms and gave a long, shaky breath he was holding. He opened the door to his new home and walked inside, Pyrrha was the first one to greet him.

"Hello Jaune, how was your walk? You spend a quite time there."

Pyrrha was a girl with waist-lenght red hair and with and used two weapons. First one called Miló, was a red and bronze spear-like weapon that could transform into a rifle or a short sword. She used this alongside a shield called Akoúo̱, which is a classic shield. Jaune just smiled and answered her with innocence

"It was fine Pyr, I just lost the track of the time."

Pyrrha nodded and looked at the book Jaune was holding

"Hey Fearless Leader, what is that you're holding?" Asked Nora, the energyball of team JNPR. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt. She is the childhood friend of Lie Ren

Jaune was ready for this types of questions. He decided that he wouldn't tell anyone the real story of this book until he read it all.

"Oh, this? It's just a book that I couldn't find time to finish, heh-heh" Jaune said while he scratched the back of his head

"Oh, okay!" Nora just continues to jump from bed to bed. Then Ren gets out of the bathroom an greets Jaune with a nod. Lie Ren, the calmest person on Team JNPR, ar rather at the whole school. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He sits on his bed and tries to stop Nora from breaking the beds

After watching the two interacting with each other some more, Jaune decides to head over to bed and start reading his new book. He opens the first chapter and starts to read

'Okay, let's start. ' **Chapter One - Dragons Sin of Wrath: Meliodas** -'

 **Next Day**

Jaune woke up at 6 am with a book on his head. Last night he kept reading even if the others sleeped. He would have kept reading if he could, but his body couldn't take it and shut itself down after a while. Atleast he was able to finish the first chapter. The best part was Meliodas helped that little boy to took out the sword fromm the townsquare. He got up and slowly headed to bathroom for not to woke up his teammates. When he got inside he locked the door and started to take off his clothes. He felt like he was suffocating in those clothes. He felt like he got bigger, stronger, and he couldn't explain it, but he freaking loved it. When he took of his hoodie, he saw something that shouldn't be there

A Tattoo

It was a tattoo that looked like a drogon eating itself. The shapes and curves looked like it was made by a professional, just like...

Just like in the book

He started to breath more heavily, he felt anxious, he was scared. Then he heard something, it was like an angel humming in his brain, he felt calmer, his breath got steady and anxiety started to fade away. He slowly got up and looked himself on the mirror

The second change was all over his body. He multiplied his muscle mass atleast two times more. Normally Jaune would be dying for a change like that but this was different, he was not ready for a change. Atleast it was just a tattoo, right?

"Maybe a shower will help..." Jaune got into shower and washed himself. When he was done, he changed to his school uniform and looked at the clock, it was 7 am. Jaune unlocked the door and get outside. The first thing to greet him was the sleeping forms of his teammates, so he woke them up. He woke up Nora first, since she was energetic he thought waking her up would be the easiest, and it was. Then he thought he would woke Pyrrha up, but when he got near her, she just fall from bed and kept sleeping. Waking her up took atleast five minutes, but we managed to get her to bathroom. The last one was Ren. I kept him last because he looked like a person who like sleep too much. I was gonna try to wake him up until Nora blocked me!

"Don't worry Fearless Leader! I will wake him up!" Then she catapulted herself on Ren and started jumping on him. I was screaming Nora to stop while Ren slowly get up and said one word.

"Sleep..."

I was watching him dumbfounded. I thought 'How did he managed to survive that?!', but then I remembered. Ren was the childhood friend of Nora, so he must have gained immunity to these type of things. I just shook my head and looked at the clock again, it was 7.20 am. So I headed for the door to wake Team RWBY up. I knocked their door and waited for someone to open it. I heard a voice coming from inside.

"*Yawn* Coming..." Then Ruby opened the door, she was still in her pyjamas. She cutely yawned and rubbed her eyes and looked at Jaune.

"Oh, hey Jaune! Why are you here?" Ruby asked

"Oh, I just wanted to wake you guys up since we have classes about an hour and an half. So, did you wake your team up yet?" Jaune asked

Ruby's eyes widened and she started panicking. Then she took out a whistle and blew it. After some bed-falling and curses, Team RWBY finally was fully awake and well. Weiss was the first one to speak.

"What do you think you're donig Ruby?! And what is that doofus doing here?" Weiss asked angrily

"O-oh I-I just panicked b-because we only have an hour and an half for the classes to start. Pleasedon'tscreamatme!"

"WHAT!? Did you forgot to wake us up?!" Ruby just looked to floor ashamed. Weiss took a long breath and exhaled loudly. "And Jaune here have to come and wake you up, am I right?" Ruby just nodded again.

Weiss just rubbed the bridge of her nose and turned to Jaune.

"Thank you Jaune for waking us up, I will deal with Ruby here."

Jaune just smiled and said a little 'no problem' to Weiss. He just turned and headed to his dorm, but stopped midway.

"Oh, by the way, classes start at 9 am, so don't be late." Then he continued to walk to his dorm.

When he got inside, he saw that everyone was in their uniforms and ready for school. Ren turned to him and nodded as a good-morning.

"Hey, Jaune. What was that whistle about?" Asked Pyrrha. Jaune juss turned to her and checked her form in the school uniform. Not gonna lie, she was good~. Jaune quickly averted his eyes from her body and looked at her in the eyes.

"Well, I woke Ruby up and told her the classes starts at 9 am. She panicked and blew a whistle to woke up her teammates." Jaune told his partner.

"Oh, well that's troublesome. I hope that they wouldn't be late to the first class." Pyrrha said. Jaune headed to his bed and took his book, then put it into his bag. 'I will finish this and learn what this book is about.' Jaune thought to himself.

"By the way, what is the first class we have?" Jaune turned to Ren.

"The first class we have is 'Grimm Studies' with Professor Peter Port." Ren answered.

"Okay let's go to cafeteria and get some food, then head to Professor's class, shall we?"

Nora just started mumbling about how many pancakes she would eat, as Ren was just nodded to him with a smile. Pyrrha smiled and followed Jaune to cafeteria. While everyone was happily going to cafeteria, Jaune was lost in thought.

'I don't know what happened to me, but I know it has to do something with that book. If I read it to end, maybe I can found my answers'


End file.
